youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 4 The Homecoming Dance
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIAR CHAPTER 4 THE HOMECOMING DANCE It was a day before the Homecoming dance. The girls were all ready to find dates, but Zatanna was depressed. She hadn't got over the fact that she was in a relationship with her teacher. "Come on, Z. We got Chinese food!" Artemis said. "Okay, I guess I'll go with you guys," Zatanna said. "I'm in the mood for fortune cookies!" Roket said, seaarching the bag. "Got 'em!" She opened the cookie, read the forune, and gasped. "Look what it says." "Lions and tiger and b**ches, oh my! There's no place like homecoming, see you there! -cAssie" Megan said. "I am so over this creep," Artemis said. "Well, let's get our dates," Zatanna said. Artemis went with her boyfriend, Wally. Megan with conner. Rocket went with Kaldur. And Zatanna went with Robin. "Should be fun," Robin said, as they walked inside. "Yeah," Zatanna said. Then, Zatanna went into a booth Mr.Carr was working at. "Lucas, we can work this out!" Zatanna said. "Im your teacher, Zatanna! Actually, I'm not going to be because I'm resigning on Friday," Lucas replied. "But-" Zatanna began. "I'm sorry. I wish things could be different," Lucas said. As they walked in, Artemis was asked to take a photo with Wally, as part of Homecoming for the yearbook page by Marvin White. "Uh, sure," Artemis said. They posed, and Marvin snapped the photo. "It looks great!" he said, walking off. "I'm gonna get some drinks, okay?" Wally told her. "Kay," Artemis replied. Then Wendy walked over to her. "What are you doing hanging around that loser Marvin?" Wendy asked. "How can you say that when we were on the same social strata ourselves?" Artemis asked, incredulous. "Whatever. You can go down to the bottom of the pryamid, but you are not taking me down with you," Wendy replied. "Rocket, there's something I want to tell you," Aqualad said,"Come with me." "Okay," she replied. Megan noticed them walking away. They went near the fortune-telling booth, so she played it off. "Megan, have you noticed Aqualad acting strangely?" Conner asked. "No, why?" Megan replied. "Well, I found this weird piece of black armor in the cave. Think it means something?" Conner told her. "Nah," she said, then thought, Black armor. No, it couldn't be! "Let's go get our fortune told!" Megan said. They went into Madame Xanadu's booth. "Pick a card. Any card." she said. Conner and Megan picked a card from each deck and showed Madame Xanadu. "This is the card of the Lovers. It represents a strong and healthy relationship," she told them. Conner held Megan's hand. "However, this is the card of ..Death?" Madame Xanadu said, surprised,"Paired with the Lovers., well, I'm sorry but your relationship may not last." Then she flipped the card over., and gasped. Kiss Bye-Bye To Your BFF was etched in black marker on it. "Um, I'm sorry Conner. I have to go," Megan said. "Artemis? Where are you?" Wally asked. He sighed, then sat down. Then, Jade, Artemis' older sister walked up to him. "What are you doing here?!" He asked. "Relax. I'm not here to kill anyone. Just to say the Homecoming results," Jade replied,"But where's little sis right now?" "I don't know," Wally said. "Well, you should know. Everything she's in doesn't last," Jade told him,"why, just two weeks ago I caught her kissing my boyfriend. Have a nice night!" Then, Megan, Artemis, and Zatanna met up. they decided to look for Rocket. "We have to find Rocket!" they agreed. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Rocket asked. "I was glad Cassie died,"Aqualad began. "I felt like she took my place on the Team." "I felt angry. So I went back to Atlantis, and-" He followed, pressing a button on his belt. Then, black and red armor surged on him, except for his face. "You're a spy for Black Manta! Get away from me!" she said, pushing him into a cabinet, injuring him slightly. Then she ran as fast as she could, but tripped on the terain of her dress landing on her head, making a small puddle of blood. next her. "And the Homecoming King is..."Jade announced on stage," Wally West!" Wally walked up on stage, and a crown was placed on his head. "THe Homecoming Queen is," Jade began," Artemis Crock!" "Artemis, please come up on stage," Jade said. Then she whispered into Wally's ear,"What did I tell you?" "Alright then, the followup Queen is Karen Beecher!" AS they were looking for Rocket, the only thing they could find was a puddle of blood. "Let's go to the cave," Megan said. They returned to the cave, and found Rocket in a hospital bed! "Oh my God! What happened?" Zatanna asked. "I don't know. The security footage shows Aqualad taking her in, putting her on this gurney, and then diving into the ocean," Black Canary said. The next day, Rocket woke up. Then, her phone rang. Thanks For Getting Aqualad Out Of My Way. XO - cAssie Category:A to Z Category:Shade234